


Spy 'round 'ere

by LivingTheDream (frostedmist)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Capture the Flag, Disguise, M/M, Sex is not so described, So yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedmist/pseuds/LivingTheDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you know what is funny?," he heard from above, so he lifted his head and looked the Spy in the eyes. <br/>"What?"<br/>"That you can't be sure I am the real Red Spy unless you hurt me, or kill me. I could be your own teammate. How do you know I am myself?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spy 'round 'ere

 

That hot afternoon was the quietest the Sniper had seen in months. No one in sight, not an explosion in the air, not a single sound around him but the cicadas and some occasional, lonely bird. 

He put down the sniper rifle for a second, wiping the sweat away from his forehead and taking off his jacket; then he sat back on the wooden box he used as a chair and put the rifle back in position. The fight for the Intelligence was far from him and also the base wasn't the one behind his back anymore. But, a few meters away under his feet, the Sniper knew there was the only easy-accessible entrance for their Intelligence, and no one was allowed to step on it. 

A strange beeping made him turn his head towards the turret faced against the only door to that little threehouse he settled in. A little Engineer's present. 

But then again, silence dominated the abandoned battlefield. 

The Sniper was heading towards his bag to grab some water when he freezed, thinking he had heard the cracking of the stairs' wooden floor. He returned at the rifle and shot a security bullet at every moving detail, but no blood was shed. And the turret was also silent. 

But like, really silent. 

He turned his head in time to see the turret explode into pieces along with the Spy's Electro-Sapper, and quickly grabbed the Machete tasting the heavy, hot air around him. He had already moved a few steps from the window towards the wooden wall when a thin arm blocked him from behind and a cold, sharp knife stroke his neck. 

"Bonjour, mon petit. Weren't you feeling lonely?"

The Sniper smiled. 

 

That story had started two weeks before, when the battle was just setting up and everybody was enthusiastic and almost ready to the fight. The Sniper had turned around in the lockers room to see the Medic practicing the ÜberCharge with the Heavy, as well as the Soldier giving the last suggestions to a Scout that was doing everything but listening to him. He waved at the Spy, who was concentrated on studying every centimetre of the map of the battlefield, his table covered in folders and documents about the Red team. He was about to go out when the Spy himself noticed him and called him. 

"That's the best spot you could ever desire, mon ami," he told the Sniper, pointing at the map. "The Engineer owes you a favour for that headshot of yours, so you'll be fully covered. Bonne chance!"

"Thank ya, pal."

That was really a damned good spot. 

 

The Sniper dropped on his knees, unbuttoning the Spy's red suit quickly although he took his time to stop and appreciate the thin hips, the pale skin, the flat belly the Spy carried around under those expensive clothes. 

"Do you know what is funny?," he heard from above, so he lifted his head and looked the Spy in the eyes. 

"What?"

"That you can't be sure I am the real Red Spy unless you hurt me, or kill me. I could be your own teammate. How do you know I am _myself_?"

 

Things went bad in the beginning. The Red team was highly organised and well-coordinated, so that meant every man had to stay in the base and protect the Intel. He suddenly heard rocket sound coming from the opposite building, not as high as his spot, but he was not allowed to be spotted. He put the rifle in position and looked around for a bit, until he saw him. 

The Red Spy. 

Walking calmly on the other building's roof. 

He quickly zoomed on him, aiming for his head and for another medal, and he was already stroking the trigger when the rifle beeped, ready for shoot the enemy’s head apart. 

And - at the very last moment - the Spy turned around. Towards the Sniper. And he realised he was beautiful. 

That thought appeared in the Sniper's mind so clean and so clear he almost got scared by it. He got distracted. He missed the moment, and now the Spy had already seen the blue dot coming from his rifle travel through the room and on his body. The Spy looked directly at the Sniper. 

Then, he disappeared. 

 

The Sniper stood up, placing his hands on the Spy's chest firmly, then proceeding to quickly take the suit off him. 

"I know it 'cause of how ya walk," he answered, getting closer to his lips and lightly pressing his mouth against the other's. He started kissing the Spy, digging his nails into his hips and pulling him closer; then he made him turn his head - almost forcing him to - in order to lick and bite his neck, salty from hours and hours of sun and sweat.

The sound of a launched rocked made them jump, and the Spy nervously dug his nails into the Sniper's arms. 

"What do you mean by 'how you walk'?"

"Ow, y'know, those pretty legs o'yours don't make the smallest sound - though I think I heard you before, didn't I? I heard the stairs, cracking under that light, little body of your’s, didn'I?," while he was talking, the Sniper forced the Spy against the wooden wall, unbuttoning his trousers and lowering his boxers to dedicate himself to the noble art of blowing him.

 

The Red Spy had actually been there before. More than once. After the first few days, he realised the obsession that Sniper had grew towards him, and visited his personal spot once. He had been cruel, and sadistic, and merciless, leaving the Sniper with a bloody cut under his belly the man didn't manage to lie about to the Medic. But he didn't kill him. He liked that guy, so he said he would have killed him last. 

 

The Spy began to understand where that was going. 

"So, wa’cha think?," the Sniper talked again, taking the Spy's cock in his hands and jerking him off, "Should I trust ya and believe ya'r that sadist silent Red Spy or should I cut ya'r chest open and wait fo'ya to turn?"

He took the Spy's cock in his mouth again, sucking and licking with eager. Suddenly, he bit it, keeping it between his teeth with violence and strength, smiling at the scream of pleasure and pain the Spy broke the silence with. He stood up again, cleaning his trousers from the dust, then rested his forehead against the other's, smiling for entertainment and proud of his correct assumption. He watched the other's suit change quickly to blue - even though his face was flushed pure red - then laid a kiss on his teammate's cold lips.

"Ya poor bastard, what a'ya? Jealous of my lil' crush on the Red Spy? Y' know, there ain't many folks round ‘ere, so I always know who's steppin' where 'am steppin'. And also, ya'r darned disguise thing ain’t working with ya'r eyes. I recognised 'em right away. I just let ya do this time."

The Spy caught some breath and calmly tidied himself up again, adjusting his blue suit to be as comfortable as possible. 

"So, this means there won't be another time, _malheureusement_?"

"Nope," said the Sniper, turning his back to the Spy and sitting back on his position.

"'t means that next time it'll be fun to see ya forcin' me."

At the very end of the sentence he shoot just one, perfect bullet, then turned to face the Blue Spy. "And now go takin' that damned Intel, fool. Ya ain't paid to be a whore, y'know."

The Blue Spy looked down on the battlefield and saw the Red Spy laying on the ground in his own little lake of blood, with the blue intel next to him. He ran down the stairs and grabbed it, then turned one last time towards the Sniper. 

He couldn't see it, but he was smiling, looking forward to hear the light cracking of the wooden stairs again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are some actions impossible in the game - like appearing disguised to a teammate or sapping your team's sentry, but it could be perfectly possible if you put the game in a more realistic context, so there you go.


End file.
